Do You Watcg Make it Pop?
(Scene cuts to what appears to be a room with two red couches facing each other) Announcer: Ladies, Gentlefishes and wikians, it's time for Spongy Questions! (clapping is heard as SpongeBob enters and sits down. Patrick sits on the opposite chair) SpongeBob: Thank you, thank you. You are so kind. Now be quiet! (they stop clapping) We all know why we're here, right? It's time to answer some... Audience: Spongy Questions! SpongeBob: Before we start may I say a huge welcome back to wikia Kidboy, without you we wouldn't be here right now! (audience cheers) It has been almost a year since episode three so that means we have lots of mail to read. Now Patrick! (cuts to Patrick who is eating a drill) Patrick: Ya. SpongeBob: What have I told you about eating drills? Patrick: How can you eat a fire drill? SpongeBob: (dolphin noise) off. Patrick: But what about the (whispers) date. SpongeBob: (whispering) Oh I'm sorry, my love. You can stay, handsome. (Patrick smiles) Patrick: (cheers) SpongeBob: (no longer whispering) Yeah... Continuing, pass me the oldest new mail. (Squidward gives him the letters) The CreepyPastaLover asks, Do you watch Make it Pop? Of course! DJ Caleb Davis and Sun Hi Song are my favorite characters. Squidward: Yep, you're gay. SpongeBob: How? If you do, what's your favourite episode? I can't choose! I love them all! Squidward: It's quite obvious if you listened carefully to what Patrick said- Patrick: Oi! Squidward: -and if you know that Make it Pop is a girl show. SpongeBob: The comment section will start a riot now, Squidward. Squidward: Woopee. SpongeBob: RadioGuy42 asks, When's the forth episode coming? (cricket chirp) Calaz asks, So obviously Kidboy is long gone, so should I revive this? Umm... Audience Member: Oh my... ATTENTION: CALAZ'S GRAMMAR IS PERFECT (faints) Audience Member Next to Him: I told you not to say that! SpongeBob: I hate old mail. Kelpy G asks, Can I make a video game based on this? You can but you may not! (air horns go off as 'Get Rekt' appears on screen for 3 seconds) Squidward: I remember this from somewhere; maybe you've answered it before? SpongeBob: Squidward, it's been a year and nobody watches this show anymore. (air horns go off as 'Get Rekt' appears on screen for 3 seconds) Patrick: I don't think that's wreckage. SpongeBob: And why's that, Patrick? Patrick: Because that is! (screen pans over to the left to find a smashed wall and the 'Get Rekt' thing happens again) SpongeBob: Brownie asks, What you like to do a crossover with Family Guy? (rips of mask revealing Peter Griffin) I'd like to see how that'd turn out! (scene cuts to the Family Guy front room with The Griffins on the couch) Peter: Oh hell, yeah, they got robbers, thugs, drug dealers, aw, you name it. Meg: Mom, can I turn the heat up? Lois: Oh, don't touch the thermostat, Meg, your father gets upset. Meg: Come on. This thing goes up to 90. (SpongeBob walks in) Peter: (to SpongeBob) Who the hell are you? SpongeBob: (rips of mask revealing Peter) I'm you! (laughs) Peter: (shoots SpongeBob) Phew. (Gary walks in) And you are? Gary: (subtitles: Donald Trump) Meow. Peter: (points gun at him only to put it away) You can stay. Gary: (evil laugh as scene cuts back to the studio) SpongeBob: We can only dream. Well unfortunately that is all we have time for. Gary: (subtitles: But don't worry, up next is another really crappy show!) Meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow meow! SpongeBob: Bye! Patrick:(at the same time as SpongeBob says bye) Potato! (awkward silence) SpongeBob: Peace out. (sighs)